


Fic: Rinse and Repeat Part 2

by dedougal



Series: Hairdressing AU [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-15
Updated: 2011-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-17 15:18:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedougal/pseuds/dedougal





	Fic: Rinse and Repeat Part 2

The water splashed down over his shoulders, loosening the tightness of his muscles. Jared kept his eyes open though, determined not to miss a moment of this. He found it hard to take his eyes off Jensen. Drops of water clung to every eyelash, defined his muscles, made his perfectly styled hair lie flat against his head. It made him look younger somehow. Jensen seemed equally fascinated with the way the water was affecting him. He kept pushing the wet hair of his bangs out of his eyes, following droplets of water with his fingertips, then with his lips.

They hadn’t stopped touching since they stepped under the warm water. Jared knew he was desperate for more, desperate for Jensen to touch his cock, suck him down, anything. But at the same time, he didn’t want the almost lazy caresses, the determined yet soft brushes of mouth and hands and thighs and hips to stop. Ever. It was deliberate and wonderful and more than any words could hope to capture.

Jared found time slipping away. He couldn’t say when they’d come in here nor how long they’d stood touching and tasting. Jared pressed closer and grabbed the shampoo bottle from the shelf behind Jensen. It was hard to do more than press against each other, mind you. Jensen’s shower wasn’t exactly built for two, let alone two guys who both hit six feet. Jared didn’t mind. He dumped a measured quantity of the goopy liquid onto Jensen’s head and began to massage it in, glad of his greater height. Jensen didn’t seem to notice until Jared kept his head back so he couldn’t kiss him. Jensen looked annoyed, fleetingly, then grabbed the bottle and anointed Jared’s head in the same way.

It didn’t take long for the lather to form and Jared pulled Jensen forward holding his head back so the soap didn’t slide into his eyes. Jensen came easily, smiling, kissing Jared when he was done. “Thank you,” he whispered. Jared knew there was no need to actually be quiet but he appreciated it. There was a mood here, an atmosphere that was dark and needy and intimate. “Turn around.”

Jared obeyed, struggling a little in the confined space. He ended up with his back plastered to Jensen’s chest, Jensen’s still hard cock riding the crease of his ass. Jared felt a spike of arousal, a warm heat, run up his spine at the touch. Jensen teased the soap out of his hair, pulling Jared’s head back to rest against his shoulder. Jensen’s hands moved to caress his chest, tweaking the nub of a nipple, tracing the dark hair below his navel until they finally reached their destination. Jared arched back as Jensen encircled his cock with both hands and he couldn’t help thrusting into the warm tight tunnel of Jensen’s palms.

“Like that?” Jensen asked, voice low and rasping. Jared nodded, rocking between the feel of Jensen’s hand and the wet slip of his dick at his back. Jensen let out a shuddering breath, pressing tight. Jared knew there was no way he could separate the damp trail he knew Jensen’s cock would be leaving from the warm water still spilling over him. But he liked to think that the hot wet pulses against the base of his back, against the crease of his ass were from the rock hard head he could feel. Jensen fumbled a hand free, fondling Jared’s balls before forcing it between them to grab his own cock, to direct its action.

Jared gasped, a sound swallowed by the water as the head of Jensen’s cock pressed against the pucker of his hole.

“I’m not going to fuck you here. You’re going to come,” rumbled Jensen’s voice in his ear. “You’re going to come and then I’m going to tease you open until you’re hard again, then I’ll fuck you.” Jensen’s movements behind him were forceful now, more erratic, and Jared knew he was close. Jared could feel the burn low in his stomach, the tightening of his balls. He began to believe that he’d come just from Jensen’s words alone. But then Jensen tightened his hand, stripping Jared’s cock, twisting over the head and Jared was undone, jerking wildly as he came.

Jensen wasn’t far behind him, coming against Jared’s ass with a low moan that Jared knew could be his name. Jensen kissed the back of his neck, still holding him up as Jared came back to himself. The warmth was leeching from the water and Jensen rinsed them one final time before switching the tap off.

The silence seemed oppressive after the noise of the water. Jared’s ears were ringing – either from the noise of the water or the strength of his orgasm. He didn’t examine it, leaning against Jensen, tilting his head to receive a kiss that started light and deepened.

“We need to get out,” Jensen teased him. “Get dry.”

Jared let out a noise he was embarrassed to admit to. It was probably close to a whine. Jensen laughed, low and dirty in his ear before opening the door. The blast of cold air made Jared a little more eager to move. He stumbled as he stepped out of the cubicle but Jensen caught him. Jared shivered.

“Can’t have you hurting yourself. Your mom would never let me have you again,” Jensen muttered as he grabbed a blue towel, one tending towards threadbare rather than fluffy.

“Can we not talk about my mom,” Jared said, scrubbing over his chest. Jensen was drying himself with a yellow towel that had also seen better days. Jared watched the towel, watching Jensen’s hand. He felt his cock give a twitch. The casual intimacy of it all.

Jensen grinned, easily. “You dry?”

“Dry enough,” Jared replied, his heart starting to pound again. The nerves he’d overcome were starting to rear up again.

Jensen took notice. “Hey, remember-“

“I’m sure. I want it. You.” Jared shrugged a shoulder. “I’m ready.”

Jensen pulled him into another kiss then, hard and fast and needy. “The things you do to me,” he muttered, kissing his nose fast. Jared blinked and Jensen cracked up. “That was kinda gay.”

“You’re about to stick your dick up my ass. I think the gay train went by already.” Jared rubbed his nose. He could still feel the kiss. He didn’t know quite how he felt about it. It was… cute. Jensen wasn’t cute. He was hot and fucking sexy and just not cute.

Jensen grabbed his towel and dumped it in the corner beside his. Jared looked his fill again, ogling Jensen’s ass. Jensen caught him looking and shimmied. Jared planted his hand over his face and shook his head. His boyfriend was kinda a dork sometimes.

  
There was a moment when Jensen pulled back his coverlet to reveal squashed rose petals when Jared had to laugh. Jensen swept them off the sheet, frowning and muttering under his breath again. Jared hugged him from behind.

“You won’t find this so funny when you meet them,” Jensen warned. Then he fell onto the bed and pulled Jared with him. “This is better.”

Jared lay there, the hand he had entwined with Jensen’s clasped tight against his stomach. He could feel his heart beat faster. This was a big deal. A really big one. He turned his head and met Jensen’s eyes. Jensen was watching him, eyes soft. He leaned over and kissed Jared, softly on the mouth.

“Let me say this, right. And you don’t have to say anything. But this is important to me. A big deal.” Jared smiled wryly. “It is. Soppy as it sounds, I think you’re special.” Jensen traced the index finger of his free hand across Jared’s cheek.

Jared leaned over to kiss back. Heat and warmth and a tight feeling around his chest made it impossible to speak, to try and answer Jensen. Three words were pretty close to how he felt, but he wasn’t sure he wanted to say them. Not out loud. Not yet.

Jensen still had more to say though. “I guess I’m trying to tell you that I’m falling in love with you.”

Jared choked. “Are you, like, psychic?” So seventeen year old. So not what he should be saying.

“What?” Jensen looked a little hurt.

Jared leaned over and kissed him. Jensen didn’t respond in quite the same way. “It’s just you seem to be saying just what I’m thinking.”

Jensen watched him warily for a moment until Jared’s response sunk in. “Oh. Oh? Oh!” Then they were kissing again like they had in the shower, hard and fierce and full of want.

Jared let go of Jensen’s hand, letting his own hands roam over Jensen’s body. They rolled so Jensen lay between Jared’s splayed thighs and their renewed erections rubbed against each other.

“Want you,” Jared gasped during one of his brief oxygen breaks. Even so it was a shock when he felt Jensen’s fingers, suddenly wet with lube, pressing at his hole.

Jensen kissed him throughout. First one finger, which slid in all too easily, Jared relaxing to let it open him wide. Two was a bit more of an effort, Jensen twisting and corkscrewing his hand to fit, to stretch the muscle. Going for three seemed excessive until Jensen’s crooked fingers hit what Jared knew to be his prostate. It nearly made him arch off the bed.

“I got you,” Jensen whispered, breathed, into his mouth. “I got you.”

Then the fingers were gone and Jared felt open and empty and ready. Jensen knelt up to slide a condom on. Jared almost regretted that. Jensen smeared more lube over the condom and then stopped. “You should turn over,” he advised, voice rough. “It’ll be easier.”

Jared took a moment to understand what Jensen was asking. He wasn’t sure his legs would hold him. Already his dick was leaking onto his stomach, just from Jensen’s fingers. But he obeyed, rolled over and got his knees under him. He felt exposed like this, more exposed than he had with his legs open wide and Jensen playing with him. Jared knew he was tensing up, could feel the muscles in his back protest. Then he felt Jensen loom over him, fit himself against Jared. Jensen kissed his neck, kissed the bit he loved to bite where Jared’s shoulder met his neck. “You still okay?”

Jared nodded. Then he turned his head and Jensen was there to kiss away his worries. “I’m good.”

Jensen moved, breathing erratic, to guide the head of his cock to Jared’s hole. “Bear down,” he said, and Jared felt him glide in like Jensen had always been meant to do this. Like his body was perfectly suited. It hurt, sure, but not like he’d been expecting. It was uncomfortable but it felt good at the same time. Even still, Jared had to grab at Jensen to stop, to let himself adjust. Jensen took the time to grab Jared’s flagging erection and tease it back to full strength. In the end, Jared ended up rocking himself back on Jensen’s cock.

It was better than he’d hoped for, better than he’d imagined. Jensen held himself still for a long moment, leaning close to Jared’s ear when he was pressed in tight. “You feel amazing.” A kiss to punctuate. “Tight and hot and all mine.”

Jared nodded, unable to catch his breath to speak. Jensen didn’t seem to have the same problem.

“I can’t wait for you to do this to me, fill me up.” Jensen’s hand stroked more firmly over Jared’s cock. “Fuck me like I’m going to fuck you.”

Jared knew he wasn’t going to last long. “Move,” he gasped out. And Jensen did, thrusting shallowly and then with more force. He tilted his hips, brushing across Jared’s prostate again, driving bolts of what felt like lightning up his spine, through his body, straight to his cock. Jensen’s clever hand never stopped. It was too much, all at once, and when Jensen bit down on his shoulder, Jared came with a shout.

A loud shout.

Possibly of Jensen’s name. He wasn’t sure.

Everything was white and sudden. The definition of mind-blowing. He spilled over Jensen’s hand and felt Jensen thrust harder to take himself over the edge. Jensen called out too, but Jared was too strung out to notice more than Jensen withdrawing before collapsing on the bed beside him. Jared let himself fall too, ready to sleep. He was aware of Jensen pulling him close, kissing his cheeks, his eyelids, the tip of his nose.

“Love you,” was the last thing Jared heard before he drifted off to sleep. Even so, he suspected there was a smile on his face that might just be permanently etched there.  



End file.
